The Parrot Trap
The Parrot Trap is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Dog with a Blog. This episode scored 2.8 million viewers during its initial airing on January 13, 2013. Synopsis In order to prove herself an animal person, Ellen adopts a parrot who the family grows to dislike following the parrot's increasingly aggressive behavior. Plot Ellen Jennings, who is getting tired of Stan destroying her stuff, wants to make him an outside dog permanently, much to his dismay. Avery, who sides with Stan and also doesn't want him to stay outside, tries to encourage Ellen to bond with another animal in hopes that it will change Ellen's decision with Stan. Ellen decides to take Avery's advice and gets a parrot named Lucy. The family is fascinated with Lucy at first due to her ability to repeat words but becomes uneasy with her when she starts acting aggressively. Soon, the entire family except for Ellen starts to hate Lucy when her squawking keeps them up at night. They try to cover the cage with a blanket but she rips it to shreds. After this, Bennett calls the pet store to find out what to do with her. Despite this, Avery, Tyler, Chloe, and Stan try to figure out a way to get Ellen to start hating Lucy as well so she will get rid of her. Avery gets the idea to say bad stuff about Ellen around Lucy so she will repeat it. While putting the plan into action, Ellen figures out what they're doing. However, when she goes into the kitchen, it is revealed that she does hate Lucy but is trying to prove that she is an animal person. Later, Lucy escapes outside and when she comes back Ellen scares her away. After Lucy escapes again, Ellen reveals that she does hate Lucy in front of the family and cries, thinking she can't bond with anything. Stan, feeling pity for her, licks her for comfort, forming a better bond between the two. The family ultimately decides to let Lucy live in the park with the wild parrots that live there. In a subplot, Tyler is trying to figure out what's wrong with a pretty girl named Rebecca since she is one of Bennett's patients. He tries to figure it out himself, but Bennett won't tell him. Tyler then gets Chloe to ask but she is unable to do so too. Later, Tyler hears Bennett on the phone with Rebecca's doctor and starts to eavesdrop. Bennett switches over to the pet store and when Tyler hears the advice they give Bennett for Lucy, Tyler thinks it's for Rebecca. When he tries doing what he overheard, she gets nervous and leaves. Tyler later finds out that the stuff he tried to get Rebecca to like him was for Lucy, and he meets Rebecca in the park, apologizing. He then asks her out. Rebecca is unsure if she should and wishes she had a sign when Lucy then appears and says that Tyler is a jerk causing Rebecca to leave to Tyler's dismay. Cast Main Cast *Blake Michael as Tyler James *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Mick as Stan Guest Cast *Rachael Butera as the voice of Lucy *Kimmy Caruso as Rebecca Davis *Jeremy Schwartz as Heckler Trivia *First appearance of Lucy. *The title, The Parrot Trap, is a reference to the Disney film, ''The Parent Trap''. *It was rumored that Stan will unveil his secret in front of Ellen in this episode. This does not happen in the final episode. *Stan said that they should open a pizza parlor for dogs called Pizza Mutt. Pizza Mutt is a reference to the pizza restaurant chain Pizza Hut''.'' *Avery made a reference to Robert Stroud, a famous Alcatraz inmate, by calling her mother, "The Bird-Lady of Crazy-town," while Stroud was known as, "The Birdman of Alcatraz." Transcript To view the '''The Parrot Trap '''transcript, click here. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2013 Episodes